Dream
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Minoru lives his own dream.


Eighteen year old Minoru Urayama smiles has he stares at the screen, acting on the TV was his old classmate Hiroko Yoshinaga and unbeknown to her, his old rival. Leaning back into his seat he watches as she dances and sings in tune with the other two who there are her side.

"You're doing well for yourself, Yoshinaga." Minoru says with a bright smile, she was still his star after all this time.

"Minoru," A voice came from the kitchen, "Did you day something?"

"Yeah." Minoru replies to his girlfriend and soon to be his wife, "My favouite idol is on."

"Really..." Her voice came again a little softer now, he could hear movement and knew she was coming to have a look, "Ah, your old classmate. She is cute."

"Yes..." Minoru agrees as he continues to stare at the screen, "But not as cute as you."

"Ha ha. You know so!" His girlfriend said from behind as she bends over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Maybe you should spend her an invite."

"Invite...mmmm..." Minoru hums as he thinks this over, "I don't think she would have time for something like that. She is a very busy woman."

"Oh," She said as she heads back into the kitchen, "Does she even know that you're getting married?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Minoru admits as he turns slightly and watches the back of his girlfriend disappear through the door, "She went to a different school after she went on high demand. You know, one of those school that goes around the performer's time table."

"What even happened to her rival?" His girlfriend calls out the question, making sweat form at the back of his neck, "What was her name again, she was only there for a year?"

"Can't remember it." Minoru lies feeling a little bad, he continues staring at the doorway,"A one hit wonder. Girls like that come and go, only big for a short time and then they're gone."

"Yeah..." His girlfriend said he was tell she was still thinking about it.

"Do you want to try and spend an invite?" Minoru says loudly trying to break away from this area, "Never know, she may come and then we have someone famous at our wedding."

"Really?!" She asks at by the tone of her voice Minoru knew that she was excited, "Wow! That would be amazing if she did come!"

"I'll try and see if anyone else from my old class is still in contact," Minoru says with a smile, pleased that she was happy, "Someone is bound to be any to get it."

"That would be great!" She cries out joyfully then goes on humming loudly.

Smiling he turns around and looks at the TV screen once again, Hiroko Yoshinaga was already gone and another person had taken her place. Letting out a sigh he missed her part, still he was nice to see her looking so happy in her work.

Minori Urakawa went out of the lime light so quickly that no one knew what hit them; the poor fans were shocked to their core as were the whole of AKB and other groups.

It happened just after his first anniversary of being in the group, 'she' and the others had a big performance coming up and the night before they went on it happened. However 'Minori' managed to talk to everyone before she 'died', most was about their future hopes and dreams.

Minoru grins as he leans his head right back and looks up at the ceiling. 'She' had declare to everyone present that 'she' was going to reach the top and beyond.

But Minoru felt he had no choice and having only a few people aware of what really happened, Minori Urakawa got into an 'accident' and 'died'.

"I remember something!" His girlfriend says as she comes in and sits besides him, bringing her legs up and rest against his chest, "I heard that she was murdered by haters."

"Groundless rumours." Minoru says firmly as he lifts his head up and glances down at her, "Everyone blow her death out of control."

"I thought you did not remember?" She asks blinking up at him with a frown.

"Remembered after what you said." Minoru says with a nod more to himself than to her, he was used to thinking fast after all what he went through.

"Oh." Was all she said as she laid her head down on his chest completely and watched whatever was on TV now, Minoru's thoughts went back to that time.

'I grew taller,' He thinks as he stares at the screen dully, 'My arms and legs got thicker, my Adam's apple formed bigger, my voice creaked more and more.' Shifting his arm he wraps it around his girlfriend, 'I had no choice but to leave... and I'm glad I did.'

"In a cuddling mood?" She says softly as she wraps both arms around his middle, "Looking forward to the wedding?"

"Yes I am." Minoru said with a wide smile, his girlfriend had been his saving grace after he left that life before, he met her a month after and never regretted it. He found a new dream, one of his own. "I want to life together with you, always...That is my dream. And have nine children with a big house to raise them in."

She laughs into his clothes trying to find the fact she was red in the face, "Anything else?"

"You happy." Minoru answers without missing a beat.

"Look your favitour idol is back on!" His soon-to-be wife points, sure enough when he looked up there she was. Grabbing the remote he switched off the TV.

"I can watch that later." Minoru says with a smile, "I'm living my dream at the moment."


End file.
